


Poisoned

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Poisoning, Social Anxiety Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Green wants to watch the sunset with Red, but Red always leaves before hand. Will it take Green being poisoned by a wild Pokemon for their true feelings to show?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was rival Green Oak. So I'm using the name Green in this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. =)

The closer it came to sun down the more down Green felt. As the sky started changing color and the sun sunk lower in the sky more people would arrive at the beach. Kids who begged their parents to take them, honeymooners wanting to see the romantic view, and even locals who enjoyed the sight. By time the sun actually touched the horizon the beach would be packed with people. Therefore, like clockwork, Red would leave the beach early.

About a half an hour before sun down, just as people started to arrive, Red would give Green a quick nod and head back to the hotel leaving Green to watch the sunset alone. The last few nights, after Red had left, Green would watch the couples holding onto each other tight and the families smiling as they witness the breathtaking Alola sunsets. Green would always sigh thinking the same thing: if only Red would stay and watch the beautiful sunset together, then maybe he would have the courage too…

Green had come to know Red better than he knew himself. He knew how much Red hated crowds, due to people always coming up to him trying to strike up a conversation. Red avoided talking at all coast, Green often thought he would remain silent even if his life depended on speech. Red was always like that. And since the mountain Red was even more silent, even more distant. Red would start stuttering and shaking whenever someone talked to him. During their week trip to Alola Green had heard him say four, maybe five, words. All their conversations were one-sided, but Green didn’t mind. He was just happy to have his friend back. He was just happy to be around him, to see him, to be with him. 

It was their last night in Alola. The two had documented every “Alola Form” Pokemon and were needed back home by the professor to discuss their findings. Tonight was Green’s last chance to watch the sunset with Red; he had to make it count. 

Green picked a spot farther down the beach where he hoped less people would be. He talked about things Red liked trying to keep Red’s attention on him instead of his fear of interaction. Red would nod, clearly listening, but never said a word not even if Green asked him a question. 

It was getting close to sunset and few trainers had gathered on the beach. Red remained listening to Green but would glance nervously at the group every few moments. Two more trainers appeared and still Red stayed. Green let himself smile. He moved a little closer to Red and put his hand next to his. Everything was going perfectly, tonight was the night.

“No way!” a young voice called out from the group of trainers. Green looked up to see a young boy running towards them. “You’re Red right? The Kanto Pokemon Champion, that’s so cool. Is it true to catch Mew Two and every Pokemon in the Kanto region?” the trainer continued to bombard Red with questions, each one making Red visibility more uncomfortable. Red began to sweat as he kept his mouth sewed shut. 

“Don’t forget, I was a champion too! How about a battle kid?” Green cut in taking out his Pokeball. The trainer agreed and Red thanked his friend with a nod. Green smiled back. He stood up, walked to the center of the beach and began to battle.

Green won easily. The young trainer walked back to his group of friends with his head hung. Green laughed to himself and turned to see that Red had left. During the battle a small crowd had gathered to watch and Red had slipped away when people started to notice he was there. 

“Of course,” Green sadly sighed. He sat down on the blanket and watched the sunset alone.   
It was dark by the time Green headed back to the hotel. He kept his hands in his pockets and his head down as he made his way to the hotel. He took a small grassy path through the woods, avoiding the main roads wanting to be alone. He heard a rustling in the grass, probably a Pokemon, but Green just kept walking. 

A sweet aroma filled his nose. Green couldn’t quite place what it was but it kept getting stronger as he walked. Green’s vision began to blur. Everything was spinning and Green tripped over his own footing. He held himself up by leaning against a nearby tree. Green struggled to stay upright as everything spun around him. He couldn’t see anything but swirling colors, his head in a whirlwind. His legs started to go numb and his head was spinning. He fell to the ground. 

Red glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. It was late and Green still had not returned from the beach. It had been hours now and even if he battled every one of those trainers he should have been back by now. Red looked at the clock again. He was getting worried. Red knew Green well and knew he wasn’t one to stay out this late. He waited for another half an hour then went out to look for him. 

Red headed straight for the beach. It was empty and a cool midnight air blew in from the sea. Red walked to where he last saw Green. The blanket they were sitting on was gone and there was no trace of Green. Red walked along the beach searching. He stopped in the Pokemon Center, nothing. He checked the main roads, still nothing.

It was passed midnight now and Red was worried. He spotted an insomniac walking down the beach, but Red couldn’t get himself to ask them if they had seen Green. Red continued to search on his own. He ran to the hotel, maybe he came back, but their room was empty. He ran back to the beach and ran across the sand. Green was nowhere. 

Finally after twenty minutes of searching, Red spotted a small, off beat, path through the woods. He started walking down the path hoping he would find Green. He did find Green and it was the worst thing Red could have imagined. 

Green was laying face down in the grass not moving. Red franticly sprinted to where his friend lay. He knelt down picking Green up into his arms. He turned Green over to see that his face was extremely pale, almost ghost like. Green was breathing heavily and sweat drenched his clothing. Red shook him. There was no reaction. 

“Green,” Red whispered shaking his friend again. Green just coughed and let out more pained breaths. Red looked around for help, but they were completely alone on the secluded path. Knowing what to do Red lifted Green up and carried him to the nearest hospital. 

The lady at the desk gasped loudly when Red carried Green’s unconscious body into the hospital. She paged for the doctor immediately. A doctor and two nurses brought Green into a privet room in the ER. Red watched from the corner of the room as the doctors worked on Green. He watched as they put an oxygen mask over his mouth and strapped monitors on him.

“His heart rate is too fast!”

“He’s burning up! We need to get his temperature down now!”

“His breathing is erratic doctor, his lungs are failing!” 

Red just stood, eyes wide, as he listened to the doctors. He watched Green struggling to breath as each breath became more labored than the last. The heart monitor was beeping nonstop as Green’s heart rate continued to increase. Red’s heart, on the other hand, sank deeper and deeper into his chest. His whole body was shaking now and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. 

“What happened?” a voice suddenly called out to him. Red looked at the doctor staring at him. Red just shook his head. “Sir, we need to know what happened!” 

“…” Red couldn’t talk. There were too many people around. He couldn’t to do it.

“What’s happening in here?” A new voice called out. Another doctor walked into the room and looked over Green. 

“Doctor,” a nurse started, “we don’t know what’s going on with him. His body is just failing.”

“He’s been poisoned by a Salandit,” the new doctor said. Red’s heart skipped a beat.

“That’s not possible. There are no Salandits on this island,” one of the nurses said. She was about to argue more, but the doctor pulled up Green’s shirt to show a small jab wound from where the Salandit’s tail had stuck him in the abdomen. “Oh my Arceus,” the nurse said seeing the dark purple wound and the veins under the skin turning the same sickening color. 

“We need the Salandit antidote stat!” The doctor yelled. 

“There is none at this hospital! As I said we don’t have Salandits on this island. We don’t have any antidote in stock. I’ll have to call another hospital on the other island to deliver it.” 

“That will take too long! The poison has already spread through most his body. We need that antidote now or he will be dead by morning.”

That was all Red needed to hear to regain his voice. “I’ll get you the antidote!” The doctors all turned to look at Red. “I’ll surf to the other island and get you the antidote.”

“You can’t, the sea is very dangerous at night,” one of the nurses pleaded.

“I don’t care,” Red stated. He glanced at Green who was fighting the poison with everything he had. Red wasn’t going to let Green die. He was going to get the antidote no matter what. He stormed out of the hospitals without another word. 

Calling out his Blastoise Red surfed towards the other island. Red had a close bond with his pokemon allowing them to know what Red was thinking without Red having to speak. Blastoise pushed himself to go as fast as he could sense how dire the situation was. Blastoise didn’t have to read Red’s mind to know that something horrible had happened and Red was afraid, very afraid. 

Red arrived to the other island despite the high waves and intense night wind. He ran towards the hospital pushing over a late night jogger. Nothing was going to stop him. He needed to get the antidote. He needed to save Green. He couldn’t let Green die. Not Green, never Green. 

He entered the hospital drenched from the ocean waters. He ran up to the desk panting. “Sir, can I help you?” The lady asked. 

Red froze. People were looking at him for running into the hospital like a maniac. The woman at the desk was staring right into his eyes. Red opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He couldn’t talk in front of so many people. Red adjusted his hat to hide his face. He couldn’t do it. He was too scared to talk to the help desk. An image of Green fighting to stay alive flashed in his mind. 

“I need a Saladit poison antidote!” Red said. The woman at the desk seemed taken back. “Please, my friend is dying. He needs it now or he’s going to die! He’s my best friend please! I can’t let him die, he’s everything to me!” Red pleaded unable to stop the words once he began to speak. 

“You must be the one they talked about on the phone,” the lady said. She called out to one of the nurses and she brought over a vile of a yellow liquid. “The doctors will know what to do, but you need to hurry.” The lady told him. Red nodded and left. 

Back at the hospital Red watched as the doctors gave Green the antidote. While he was gone Green had only gotten worse. Green’s breathing was now very shallow almost nonexistent. The oxygen mask was the only thing letting him get enough air. His temperature had reached critical levels and despite the doctors best efforts it would not come down. 

“All we can do now is wait,” the doctor told Red when he was done administering the antidote. “The poison was in his system for far too long. Even with antidote I don’t know if this body is strong enough to fight it off. Your friend might…he might not wake up.” 

Red gasped loudly feeling tears in his eyes. The doctor padded him on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Red sat down next to Green’s sleeping form. He looked paler than ever and he was still hardly breathing. Red lowered his head feeling more tears forming. 

“You know, they say people can still hear you,” a nurse said. “You should try talking to him. Tell him to wake up, maybe he’ll listen,” the nurse gave a hopeful, yet still sad smile and left the two alone. 

Red listened to heart monitor not saying a word. He looked at Green’s still form. Slowly Red reached up and took Green’s hand in his. “G…Green I…,” Red didn’t know what to say. He barely talked to Green the whole trip, despite wanting to say so much to him. 

“I’m sorry Green,” Red finally spoke. “I am so sorry. I should have stayed on the beach with you, and then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I need you to wake up Green. You’re…you’re the only person I feel comfortable with. I know I’ve been distance lately and I’m sorry for pushing you away. When you appeared on the mountain that day I was so happy. I was happy when you invited me on this trip, I was happy to be around you, to see you…to be with you.” Red felt tears streaming down his face. “I love you Green.”

Red lowered his hat over his eyes trying to hide the clearly visible tears rolling down his cheeks. Red continued to sob as he held onto Green’s hand tighter. 

“Don’t cry Red,” a weak voice called out. Red’s eyes shot open and he saw Green looking at him with a smile. “And I love you too.” 

“Green,” Red cried happily and threw himself on top of his best friend in the whole world. Green was going to be okay and nothing made Red happier.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st ever Pokemon fic and 2nd fic ever so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
